


Nothing To Prove

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Family Issues, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol rapidly changes around Therese after visiting Rindy.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 58





	Nothing To Prove

“Come out, come out, wherever you are...”

the voice of her mother sang merrily, echoing the hallway. The silhouette of Carol fell upon the wall across Rindy’s open bedroom with one arm outstretched on the stair banister. Slowly, a pair of heels emerged within the five-year-old’s vision. Rindy laid upright underneath the bed, breathing softly. She yanked the collar of her rabbit print blouse over her mouth to keep quiet. Watching intently, she saw Carol’s heels stop on the white floor rug. Rindy’s eyes crinkled like two, sapphire jewels. A dramatic tossing of the bedspread had made its course with Carol peering down at her.

“Ah-ha!” she exclaimed. 

Rindy screamed, giggling hard. She had released her blouse and started to climb out from her hiding spot. Carol plucked her up and held her horizontally with the girl’s legs kicking the air. Carol began making airplane noises; spinning the child around. Their horse playing made Jennifer Aird purse her lips from the bottom staircase. She watched Carol pepper Rindy with kisses in the hallway before setting her back down on her feet. The child threw her arms around Carol’s waist. 

“Mommy loves you so much,” Carol tells Rindy, sweeping her bangs back.

“Can’t you stay?”

“I wish I could, sweetheart. I promise I’ll see you real soon, my darling...” 

“Tomorrow!”

“Mm. Maybe.”

“Carol—your ride!” Mrs. Aird called out to her. The sooner she was gone, the sooner Rindy could be put to bed. The high beams from the blonde’s own Packard were glowing outside the Airds’ mansion home through the stained glass window above the front door. Therese was waiting behind the wheel. 

Carol had kissed Rindy a few more times before she was release to leave. She had made her way down the staircase with Rindy staying put. She watched her mother’s fingers wiggle goodbye. Rindy blew a mighty kiss in return.

“Let me remind you that you’ve brought this upon yourself,” Mrs. Aird said, diligently. “Maybe if you start going to those doctors again, things could be different. You’ll see more of Rindy.”

“There’s no doctor that can cure me.” Carol gave her ex-mother-in-law a final cold look before leaving the house she used to call ‘home.’

Therese perked up as she saw Carol heading towards the gravel driveway, looking flustered. She yanked the passenger door and got in. 

“Hey. How was Rindy?”

“Lovely as ever.” Carol peered out the windshield and found Harge’s mother staring back through the living room curtains. Rindy nestled against her, somberly. 

It was all too much to take.

“Drive,” Carol grumbled out. 

Therese had caught the harshness and carefully backed out.

Something was wrong. Something was different about Carol during their lovemaking.

Therese cried out with her back arching on the bed with Carol’s head between her bare thighs, her platinum gold curls spilling all over making the younger woman’s skin itch. 

“You like that?” Carol whispered, voice all raspy and breathless. She stretched Therese wide apart with two polished fingers, poking her clit with her tongue.

“C-Carol,” Therese stammered. She folded one bare leg and propped herself to lean up with her elbows digging the white linen. Her nipples were dark brown on her small breasts. She looked so cute to Carol with that coifed hairstyle and those serious hazel eyes.

“You don’t have to prove anything to me.” Therese kept speaking, reaching over and placing a hand on top of Carol’s hot, sweaty head.

“What makes you say that?” Carol now playfully latched her mouth on the baby fat of Therese’s inner thigh. 

“Just wanted you to know,” Therese whimpered, hitching a breath.


End file.
